Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric element, a piezoelectric device comprising same, a probe, electronic machine, and ultrasonic image apparatus utilizing same, and the like.
Related Art
As is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2002-271897, a thin-film ultrasonic transducer element is well known. The ultrasonic transducer element is provided with a vibrating film. A piezoelectric film is overlaid on the vibrating film. A first electrode and a second electrode are overlaid on a surface of the piezoelectric film. The piezoelectric film is formed with a uniform thickness.
When a piezoelectric body is easily distorted, the amount of distortion is increased with respect to ultrasonic waves, and so too is the generated voltage increased. Provided that this distortion is constant, the generated voltage increases in proportion to the thickness of the piezoelectric film held between the electrodes. When the thickness of the piezoelectric film increases, however, then a problem emerges in that cracking more readily enters the piezoelectric film in the manufacturing process.